How to play
The overview of the game is below, please click for a expanded overview to view the text Characters *'Rookies' - Currently 12 total and the main units. Can only be obtained via the 5 ticket attempts but you can't double up nor remove them. As long as you continue to win you will eventually unlock all 12 rookies. Appears to be no permadeath in the game? *'Droids' - Partner that can be constructed through the Strength menu assuming all the parts are available. Possible to craft multiple of the same type. Blueprints found through missions. In combat some droids can be merged together for special attacks. *'Mutants' - Partner that can be obtained from large enemies that are converted over to your side by defeating them (small chance). Possible to obtain multiple copies. Sometimes mutants come with a skill that can be transferred over to other mutants via fusion. Only appears to be able to have one skill equipped? Members Menu Build teams, remove that ugly fish or equip a real weapon in the rookie list (if you get materials to craft one), and accidentally scrap your fish. *Level / Exp to next Lv *HP / Stamina *Attack / Defense *Attack speed / Luck Missions Missions Menu. Clearing a mission unlocks the next one in it's series. Some missions will only be available at higher fleet levels. *First Tab - Clear multiple waves of enemies. *Second Tab - Clear multiple waves of enemies along with obstacles en route to the enemy base. Only the enemy base has to be killed to win but enemies will zone you out. *Third Tab - Defend your base from attacks and use obstacles to escape damage. *Fourth Tab - Search for treasure as you clear waves of enemies, easier than the first three type in same difficulty level. *Fifth Tab - Investigate. Send a team out to gather resources over a set duration. Success rate is displayed before final confirmation. Only 1 girl is needed and hard mission requires higher Lv. *Sixth Tab - Special - Event missions. Strength Menu Develop components, droids, weapons, fuse, and recruit. *Top left option - Develop components. It will open up into 5 more options for different types of components that you can attempt. *Top middle option - Craft Droids. Blueprints that you obtain from missions will show you what components you need. *Top right option - Craft weapons and accessories. Blueprints from missions. Some weapons requires 2 hands to wield while others can be held one in each hand. *Middle button - Upgrade weapons, units, and partners through fusing with others you have *Bottom button - Recruit Rookies! Requries 5 tickets per attempt but success is not guaranteed 25~33%?. Get more tickets from clearing missions. Hangar Menu Where you can scrap your weapons, units, and components. Options Where there is no english to save you. That boxed button in the bottom row is to search for people to add to your friends list (Gintomo) Top Menu Bar Stuff Friends List (Gintomo) The first tab is for people on your friends list. The second tab is for friend requests that people have sent you. You can confirm them here. The third tab is for pending friend requests that you have sent out. Present Rewards that you get from running Dispatches for other random people or logging in. Running dispatches also gives you Gintomo points which you can redeem under Shop Shop On the second tab you can spend your gintomo points at 100 a pop (you get 100 per successful dispatch) for random goods